


Epiphanies At Dawn

by Earenniel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Geraskier Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Jaskier, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, based on the scene in ep 6 where Yen is touching Jaskier’s boyfriend’s face, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earenniel/pseuds/Earenniel
Summary: Based on the scene in the tent in ep 6 where Yennefer is touching Geralt’s face... I’ve corrected it to be a Geraskier scene instead cause Gods help me I love that Bard and his White Wolf. Super fluffy, gets ever so slightly steamy. But cute, and fluffy and warm. Will fill you with rainbows and sunshine. Maybe. Hopefully.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	Epiphanies At Dawn

** EPIPHANIES AT DAWN **

Birds singing merrily in the apple tree outside the window was the first thing Geralt became aware of. The second thing was that he was warm. Delightfully warm. And comfortable. None of the aches and pains that often plagued him after a lifetime of fighting monsters and getting bashed about were currently present, and he silently acknowledged that he had Jaskier to thank for that. They had just finished a particularly rough and exhausting hunt, after which Jaskier had _insisted_ that they needed to stop somewhere for a few days to recuperate and enjoy some creature comforts for a change. They stumbled across a fancy looking inn on the outskirts of a pretty village, and all Jaskier had to do was _look_ at him with those pleading, suggestive eyes and Geralt acquiesced. Looking back, he thanked the gods he had given in to Jaskier, or else he would have missed _this_.

He opened his eyes slowly, leisurely, to quite possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The other man across from him was still sleeping soundly, his head resting on one arm while the other was casually draped across Geralt’s waist. The morning sunlight poured through the window behind him, casting him in a golden glow that made Geralt stare in awe. It wasn’t rare for him to waken before Jaskier, in fact it happened most mornings, but it was rare that Geralt felt this comfortable and this safe. The fancy inn and surrounding village had proved to be full of peaceful, decent people, with none of the distrust and hostility he was so used to. It was a very welcome change. So on this particular morning Geralt decided to, just this once, let his guard down and take the opportunity to just _look_ at the man whom he loved so deeply.

Jaskier’s beauty took Geralt’s breath away. Made his heart beat just a little bit faster. Made his chest ache with the sweet, sweet knowledge that Jaskier was his. He still couldn’t believe that it was him Jaskier had chosen to given his heart to. This man and his good, pure heart had decided to love _him_ , of all people. And right now, looking at him with the sunlight dappling across his features making him look so angelic, all bathed in golden light, Geralt had to reach out to him and make sure this wasn’t all a dream. He gingerly raised his arm and, feather light, brushed his fingertips along Jaskier’s cheekbone. Up, up, up, pausing just above his eyebrow. He took in Jaskier’s delicate eyelashes, dark against his pale skin, the bridge of his nose, his eyes drifting down to the soft pink of his lips…and wondered if anyone had ever been in love with anyone else as much as this before. So very lightly, his fingers danced along Jaskier’s forehead, freezing when the sleeping man groaned softly. Geralt pulled back his hand fearing he had woken his sleeping beauty, but his fears proved groundless as, with a soft sigh of contentment, Jaskier re-adjusted his head on his arm and relaxed once more.

Bringing his hand up again, Geralt lightly skimmed his fingertips down Jaskier’s smooth neck, then along his collarbone, then down his bare arm, the warm soft skin there bringing a smile to his face. Being here, like this, with Jaskier, gave him more happiness than he ever thought possible. That the universe had seen fit to bless him with not only someone he loved, but someone who loved him back made him feel more whole than he’d ever remembered being in his whole life. Geralt was brought out of his musings when Jaskier shivered, and looking down at his lover he found a pair of blue eyes staring back up at him, bleary with sleep. “Mmm..don’t stop.” Jaskier mumbled, and curled his arm tighter around Geralt’s waist, bringing them closer together. “Good morning, my love.” Geralt rumbled, a look of adoration painting his usually stoic, serious face. “I _said_ , don’t stop,” Jaskier teased, a playful smirk on his lips as he hooked his leg over Geralt’s, bringing them into even closer proximity. “That felt good.”

“I can do you one better,” Geralt whispered, his amber eyes flashing as he lightly stroked his thumb against Jaskier’s bottom lip, causing Jaskier to gasp shakily with desire. The electricity between them was palpable, their breaths mingling together as they looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Geralt leaned in slowly, wanting to savour every second of this beautiful moment. He met Jaskier’s lips softly, his hand coming up to cup Jaskier’s cheek as Jaskier fisted his hand in Geralt’s hair. Entwined in one another. They broke apart after what seemed like an age, both panting softly, still holding each other, touching each other. It was just them. Just the two of them in their own little private world. Geralt gazed down at those sparkling blue eyes, those beautiful eyes he adored so much, and had an epiphany. Those eyes held so much admiration, so much honesty, so much loyalty, so much _love_ for him, and Geralt thought he might just burst he was so happy.

“I love you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier smiled softly back at him, his beautiful eyes brimming with tears.

“And I love you too, my white wolf.”

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is completely different from my last oneshot, and I’ve decided... I love writing fluff!! Got lots of other ideas of the fluff variety too which I might write...
> 
> Special thanks to my beta and wonderful friend DaisyAnneWinchester who also came up with the title! 🥰


End file.
